The Things We Do
by scifen
Summary: One shot fic. Inside Letty's mind and her final moments. Disclaim: I do not own the Fast and the Furious or its characters.


_A/N One shot fic. First person narrative of Letty and her final moments._

_Like it, don't like it? Let me know._

**

* * *

**

**The things we do**

**-----------**

Dom and I have history that could fill a warehouse, maybe a few car garages too. It started when I was eight and he was ten. People who know me might say I idolized him as a child, but how fucking wrong were they. I just understood him, even then, and I knew we would be the kind of friends that would last through the ages, the kind you would risk your life for. One thing I will admit is he had my attention, and not because of his masculine built or handsome features, no, it was his love, respect, and devotion to cars. An obsession so massive I had never come across in anyone else but my own. So naturally, as a kid I would spend most if not all my days around him and his best friend, who would become my brother Vince.

I've never been a girly-girl. Most people say I never possessed a sense of fashion, but what the fuck is a sense of fashion? Typical girls around my old neighborhood let magazines and celebrities dictate what they should and shouldn't wear, not me. I wore what I wanted, no matter the season, if I liked something I would buy it not matter what people thought of it. I dressed to please myself and no one else. Even with boys, girls would cake their face up with makeup; place every strand of their hair in perfect formation all to get a male's attention. I never understood that. I always kept true to myself, I never wore make-up or skimpy clothes. If a guy wanted a shot with me he would have to take me as I am. It would be a cold day in hell before I got all dolled up for a man, and Dom learned that quickly. I remember one day in the shop, I had just turned sixteen and he and Vince were talking about girls, what a shocker. He made a comment saying how I should fix my hair and wear a dress once in a while. I put him in place so quick, and knocked any thoughts he was having of me being girly right out of his head. That day is when he truly understood me as person, when our friendship evolved into a relationship. It was then that he knew he would never come across a person as down to earth and real as me.

When we started dating, became boyfriend and girlfriend not much changed. We still talked the same, worked on cars, only a few kisses were planted here and there, and of course love making. But we didn't make a big deal about it, and that's what was great. He didn't feel the need to hang all over me. We each held our own independence around each other and other people. If we did interact as a couple in public or around the team it was done naturally, not to prove some point, it was done out of love. We never went on dates, barbecues with the team felt like our dates and that was just fine with the both of us. Dates for us was installing car parts at DT, or hijacking trucks of electronics, those were our dates, full of adrenaline we would come to crave. Dom did surprise me by keeping it his pants. I'll admit it made me feel special that I was the cause of him settling down, it made me love and respect him even more.

It was when we he returned from prison that he loved me more. I stuck around and waited for him. To Dom, I became the friend who became his blood. From then on we were inseparable, and as we started a new life in hijacking that's when ride or die came into play.

Most people think I might have been pissed off to find Dom gone from the Dominican, but I wasn't. I knew he was just trying to protect me. He had done hard time, real time and he would never want me to experience what he went through. But the separation got to me. When you've become so connected to a person you find it hard to live without them, so I went back to LA and embarked on a journey with Brian to clear Dom's name so we could be like before. The before was great.

The things we do for love, for that person who invigorates every fiber of your body and emotions. I never expected to try and be killed. So as I sped off from Braga's bitch made men, all I could think of was getting back to post to Dom. But as the force of another car sends my car flipping and sliding along upside down the phrase ride or die is in my head. All the work, all the effort to clear Dom's name, its things I would only do for him and I'm happy that I'm dying trying. It was for our love. As I see this man cock his gun, my heart races because I know this is it. When the bullet is released from it's chamber I breathe deep and think of Dom once more, how I know he'll carry me in his heart and mind forever. I shut my eyes to hear an explosive symphony and I know I'm not going to die in vain. I regret nothing, it was all worth it, and I know Dom will understand and make things right, because it's the things we do, Dom and I.


End file.
